


Barok

by ripewriter



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Decisions, Kuya na si Goyong!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10171436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripewriter/pseuds/ripewriter
Summary: Pole and Miong decide on making an addition to their family.





	

_Barok_

 

“Sa tingin mo, Pole. Handa na ba si Goyong maging kuya?” Emilio asks his husband, taking a glance at him as he drove.

“Oo naman, bakit?” Apolinario replies with a question of his own. “May second thoughts ka ba, Miong?”

“Wala naman akong second thoughts,” Miong told him, with a small smile. “Medyo nervous lang.”

Pole smiles at his husband and places a hand on his lap. “You’re already the father of Goyong, a great one at that. So I’m sure that you’ll be a great father to Manuel too.”

He placed his own hand on top of his husband’s and gave it a squeeze. With what his husband had said, Miong knew that despite everything that they may go for, it will be alright.

Manuel was the name of the boy they were about to adopt. He was the smallest among all the babies and also the quietest among all of them. He had also managed to wiggle his way into Miong and Pole’s heart. That was then they knew that he would be the perfect brother for their Goyong.

**Author's Note:**

> notes:  
> Barok is an Ilocano term for "young man."
> 
> Also, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Find me on tumblr: @kalakan


End file.
